Dependencia
by Lurque
Summary: Sasuke nunca ha tenido mucho aguante ni tacto para decir las cosas, pero deberá morderse la lengua y armarse de paciencia si quiere ayudar a Sakura a salir del infierno al que él mismo la condujo.


**_Deidara:_** Ni la niñata que mató a Sasori-no-danna ni el niñato Uchiha pertenecen a la autora, ni siquiera yo mismo, hum.

* * *

**DEPENDENCIA.**

Esa noche tenía ganas de pocas cosas y soportarla no era una de ellas. El día de por sí ya había sido cargante y pesado como para que encima tuviese que aguantar ahora sus tonterías. Vale, no eran tonterías precisamente, el asunto era serio, pero igualmente no podía evitar asquearle. ¿Cuándo había aprendido esa molesta kunoichi a manejarle de semejante manera? Definitivamente era molesto, la situación era molesta y ella aun más. Pero… tampoco podía dejarla así como así, más aun siendo el único que tenía conocimientos de los actos que su compañera de equipo hacía cuando volvía a casa.

Ahí estaba otra vez, delante de su piso, con una mirada hastiada pero rendido a caer en su juego una vez más. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto él, Uchiha Sasuke, un vengador como había sido, tan fácilmente manipulable? Parecía un perrito que volvía cada noche con su ama. _Maldita Sakura_. No la soportaba, nunca lo había hecho a decir verdad; era la persona más molesta que había conocido en su vida, y eso que podía escribir una larga lista de personas molestas, pero a todas las había ignorado y jamás le habían dado importancia. Sin embargo, esa maldita kunoichi parecía haberle embrujado de alguna forma, porque no podía evitar preocuparse por ella y acudir cada noche a confirmar que estaba bien.

Ni Naruto, Sai, Kakashi o la propia Tsunade sabían nada de los 'hábitos' nocturnos de quien era la kunoichi ejemplar de Konoha, admirada por todas las niñas y respetada por todas las mujeres, y ya ni digamos de los hombres. Alumna ideal, aplicada y eficaz; amiga incondicional y leal; kunoichi modelo; médico competente; mujer atractiva e inteligente. Así era Haruno Sakura a vista de todo el mundo, y él sabía que una parte de ella sí que era así, no había dudas, pero Sasuke también sabía de la parte podrida que se hallaba en el interior de la muchacha, la parte que sólo le mostraba a él. Posiblemente para torturarle, hacerle sentir mal, preocuparle o hacer que tuviese remordimientos, o todo a la vez, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que ésta era la forma en la que Sakura se estaba vengando por todos los años de sufrimiento que él le había causado. Era normal que se lo echara en cara, lo que no era normal es que él se dejase mangonear de esa forma. Débil, eso es lo que se estaba volviendo, un débil. _Maldita Sakura. _

Con su característica agilidad saltó hasta el balcón de Sakura, el cual siempre dejaba abierto para que él entrase y esa noche tampoco estaba cerrado, lo cual le indicaba que ya había hecho alguna de las suyas. Suspiró cansado; habían vuelto de una misión de dos semanas esa mañana y por la tarde había estado resolviendo un asunto con Naruto que tenían pendiente para después de que terminasen la misión –una de sus muchas competiciones en las que no sabía cómo pero siempre se dejaba arrastrar por los piques del dobe de Naruto y las ironías del baka de Sai–, y por ello no había podido descansar mucho ni venir antes a verla. A decir verdad había estado bastante relajado esas dos semanas que había estado fuera de Konoha sin tener que preocuparse por las tonterías nocturnas de la chica, porque sabía que no cometía ninguna si él no estaba presente para preocuparle, los únicos dolores de cabeza que había tenido se lo habían producido los escándalos de Naruto y los comentarios de Sai; a veces le entraba ganas de cargárselos. No obstante, la chica de cabellos rosados había estado apareciendo sin permiso en sus pensamientos demasiado a menudo, lo cual le molestaba mucho más que las tonterías de sus compañeros de equipo.

Sasuke entró al piso, el cual se lo encontró igual que siempre. No había muchos muebles, pero todo estaba limpio y ordenado, como si no viviese nadie allí y la casa se limpiase por sí misma. Sin embargo eso sólo era el salón. Fue a la cocina y no vio ningún plato en el fregadero, así que se preguntó si habría cenado. La verdad es que se paseaba por la casa de la chica con toda la confianza del mundo, como si fuese su propia casa; sabía donde estaba cada cosa y muchas veces se había quedado a pasar la noche para cuidarla. Se adentró en el pequeño pasillo que conducía al baño y al único dormitorio del piso, el cual no era muy grande, pero sí acogedor a su manera. Vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada pero con luz en su interior, por lo que dedujo que era ahí donde se encontraba. No le dijo nada y entró en el dormitorio, el cual era la única habitación de la casa que estaba en completo caos siempre.

La cama siempre estaba deshecha, con las sábanas o bien tiradas por el suelo o bien encogidas en un bulto enredado. En el armario, la ropa estaba tirada de cualquier forma, si es que estaba colocada dentro. Las cortinas siempre estaban corridas para que nadie de afuera pudiese ver lo que pasaba en esa casa. La cómoda tenía una caja de maquillaje con la que Sakura ocultaba la palidez o las ojeras en la mañana; había también el kit ninja, con los kunais, shirikens y demás, y la cartera que llevaba consigo siempre al hospital. No es que tuviese que estar pendiente de ella cada noche, en el tiempo que llevaba, según él haciendo de canguro de la niña, había aprendido a predecir cuando Sakura haría alguna de sus tonterías, y esas veces era las noches que no tenía turno nocturno en el hospital ni víspera de alguna misión, por lo que él debía estar pendiente de sus horarios para evitar su autodestrucción. Podría dejarla como cosa perdida, que era lo que había hecho al principio, pero había comprobado que eso traía consecuencias aun más molestas que las de ahora.

Como era costumbre ya, se sentó en el sillón que había en una esquina de la habitación, en donde la ventana le quedaba a la derecha, la cómoda a la izquierda, la cama con las mesitas de noche delante y el armario empotrado en la pared en frente de la ventana. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de la lamparita de la mesita de noche de la izquierda, la más próxima al armario. Al sentarse comprobó que Sakura había estado ojeando una revista de lencería femenina que aun se hallaba sobre la cama, y en la mesita de noche de la derecha, aparte de la foto del viejo equipo 7, se encontraban varias botellas de sake vacías. Sasuke frunció el ceño prediciendo lo que le esperaría esa noche. Una Sakura borracha era aun más cansina que una Sakura en cualquiera de sus otras facetas. _Maldita Sakura_, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparle tanto?

La chica salió del baño distraída sin haberse percatado de la presencia del Uchiha. Al llegar a la habitación y verle sentado en el sillón con su penetrante mirada inexpresiva clavada en ella, se sobresaltó. Sasuke ni se inmutó, pero observó atentamente los cambios en el rostro de la chica, sin poder ni querer apartar la mirada de ella. Observó como caminaba con cierta dificultad para mantener el equilibrio con esas largas e interminables piernas que le salían desde la ancha blusa blanca que llevaba hoy puesta y que le hacía jugar a su imaginación. La notó algo más delgada que la última vez que la vio, lo cual le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño. La blusa que le hacía esas piernas tan largas y le tentaba a la imaginación llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados, por lo cual se le apreciaba un poco el canalillo de su pecho y, al quedarle tan grande, le dejaba un hombro al aire. Tenía que reconocerlo, cómo mínimo estaba sexy y desgraciadamente, él no era tan de piedra como aparentaba ser.

"_Serénate Sasuke" _

Sakura se sentó en la cama como si estuviese sola y no hubiese ningún hombre de dieciocho años observándola, es decir, sin prestarle atención a si la blusa se le subía más de la cuenta y dejaban sus braguitas negras al aire. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, pero esta vez se estaba poniendo malo, por suerte, aun conservaba el dominio sobre sus emociones que tanto lo había caracterizado los últimos años. El silencio no era tenso ni cargado, ni siquiera era incómodo, lo cierto era que ambos estaban muy acostumbrados a la presencia del otro. Lo que pasaba era que el primero que rompiese el silencio tendría vulnerabilidad ante el otro, era algo que habían aprendido con la práctica. Sasuke no le apartaba la mirada de encima, pero Sakura estaba centrada en su labor de alisarse los largos y mojados cabellos rosados. Era consciente de que tenía los oscuros ojos del muchacho sobre ella, pero no le molestaba ni le hacía sentir incómoda, en realidad, no le producía ninguna sensación.

Sasuke sabía que las cosas que hacía eran, en su mayoría, para llamarle la atención, pero los posos vacíos que tenía Sakura como mirada esas noches era lo que realmente le alarmaba. Si sólo fuese por sus actos no le había dado más importancia, era su comportamiento lo que le preocupaba. En su arrogancia y egocentrismo se decía a sí mismo que lo hacía para que él le prestase atención, y Sakura sabía que pensaba así, pero Sasuke sabía, aunque no lo aceptase, que todo esto tenía raíces más profundas. No quería aceptarlo mientras pudiese controlarla con sus visitas, más que nada para que no saliese de ellos y no preocupasen a nadie más. Sakura era capaz de llevar una doble vida pero Sasuke sabía que la falsa no duraría eternamente.

La kunoichi terminó de peinarse y agarró una de las botellas de sake que había en la mesita de noche de la derecha, haciendo que al estirarse y alzar el brazo para alcanzarla, la blusa se le levantase hasta la altura del ombligo. Sasuke entonces tuvo que cerrar los ojos brevemente. Volvió a mirarla unos segundos después y vio como se terminaba la botella, suspiró sin que ella lo notase y se levantó para acercársele.

- "Ya has bebido suficiente por hoy." – Le dijo, mientras le arrebataba la botella sin delicadeza y la ponía de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

- "No seas plasta Uchiha." – Contestó ella, siendo esa la primera frase que le dirigiese después de dos semanas sin verse.

Esa era otra, _Uchiha,_ en ese tono entre despectivo y burlón se dirigía ahora a él, posiblemente era eso lo que más le sacaba de quicio. En esas noches le miraba de forma gélida e indiferente, como si todo en el mundo, incluido él, le diese igual. Le hablaba con desprecio, frialdad y burla, y le trataba como si fuera alguien insignificante, un juguete con el que pasar el tiempo. Le molestaba su actitud, le hacía sentirse inferior, rechazado y despreciado, pero Sasuke sabía que era así justamente como él la había tratado durante muchos años y que no tenía ningún derecho a encarárselo, por eso lo soportaba y se armaba de paciencia para no estallar y complicarlo aun más todo.

Sakura intentó retomar su sake, pero el chico se lo impidió sentándose en el hueco de la cama entre ella y la mesita de noche. Claro que eso no iba a detenerla; la chica se echó contra el pecho del Uchiha y estiró su brazo izquierdo para agarrar nuevamente la botella, pero en esas condiciones Sasuke tenía más fuerza, así que simplemente la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo y se quedó firme al empuje que Sakura le producía con su cuerpo. En esa postura podía percibir su olor perfectamente, además sentía sus pechos contra su torso, más le valía cortar pronto el contacto. _Maldita Sakura_.

- "Déjalo ya, te pones malísima cuando bebes." – Le dijo el muchacho, recordando otras situaciones parecidas en donde la chica había acabado vomitando.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y luego le dijo:

- "Y tú te pones monísimo cuando te preocupas." – Él frunció el ceño molesto –. "¿Qué tal la misión?" – Preguntó Sakura mientras se ponía más cómoda en la cama, es decir, mientras se recostaba contra los cojines, haciendo que se le bajase aun más la blusa por el hombro y se le subiese de nuevo hasta el ombligo.

- "La respuesta se la daré a la Sakura decente, mañana." – Contestó el Uchiha, con una expresión gélida en el rostro.

- "¿Entonces la Sakura de ahora es indecente?" – Preguntó usando un tono de voz pícaro y burlesco a la vez, jaspeado de frialdad.

A su vez, había doblado su pierna izquierda, la que le quedaba más cerca de Sasuke, quien no había podido evitar seguir el movimiento de la pierna, aunque su rostro siguiese igual de impasible que siempre, el simple hecho de que hubiese seguido el recorrido con la mirada ya le era más que satisfactorio a Sakura. El Jouunin se levantó hastiado, no soportaba cuando la chica se ponía en ese plan, más que nada, porque siempre conseguía lo que se proponía: incitarle.

"_Serénate, maldita sea." _

Sakura sonrió triunfante al ver como el muchacho se obligaba a separar las distancias, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón de antes. La chica cambió de postura de nuevo, echándose hacia delante esta vez, quedando bocabajo sobre los codos, delante de la revista que antes estaba leyendo, enfrente del campo visual del muchacho. Sasuke se arrepintió de haberse sentado ahí, pues ahora lo que tenía a la vista era el canalillo de la chica, pero se obligó a calmarse.

- "Al menos si no me dices nada significa que todo ha salido bien y habéis vuelto a salvo." – Comentó ella, mientras ojeaba la revista sin mucho interés.

- "Hmp"

- "Dime, ¿cuál de estos dos me quedaría mejor?" – Sakura alzó la revista señalando dos provocadores modelos de lencería.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón, ignoró su pregunta y mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia la puerta le indicó a Sakura a donde iba y qué haría.

- "Voy a prepararte algo para cenar, que seguro que no has comido."

- "Que vergonzoso eres, Sasuke-kun." – Rió la chica, usando una falsa dulzura en su voz que sabía que le irritaba.

_Sasuke-kun,_ odiaba el maldito _Sasuke-kun._ Su ya de por sí escasa paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, más le valía a Sakura que _Sasuke-kun_ no perdiese la paciencia porque entonces se iba a liar una buena; podría contarle a Naruto por ejemplo lo que hacía la chica y se le acabaría el chollo, pero no quería llegar a ese extremo, más que nada porque sabía de antemano como reaccionaría su amigo y eso sería aun más cansino que soportar a Sakura. En realidad, no sabía quien de los dos era más cansino, por lo menos Sai no era tan cargante y Kakashi iba a su bola la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aun así, le gustaba su equipo, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

Abrió la nevera y la encontró tristemente vacía: un cartón de leche, varios huevos y una lechuga que no se podía comer ya. No se había equivocado al pensar que la chica no había cenado. Cogió los huevos y comprobó que no estuviesen caducados también, luego se dispuso a hacerle una tortilla. No era una cena muy abundante, pero algo era. Sakura se asomó al umbral de la puerta cinco minutos después, cuando el chico ya estaba pasando la tortilla de la sartén al plato. Sasuke no vio la mirada de dulzura, sin sarcasmo ni burla, que le había dirigido la chica, pero sí había notado su presencia, como para no hacerlo.

Le puso el plato en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina junto a los dos bancos y le indicó que se sentase, mientras él se sentaba en el otro banco, al lado. Sakura obedeció y comenzó a comer la tortilla en silencio y muy despacio.

- "¿Tú no tienes hambre?" – Le preguntó.

- "He cenado en el Ichiraku con Naruto." – Contestó con simpleza.

- "Está muy rica." – Le dijo Sakura con una voz suave refiriéndose a la tortilla, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa limpia.

Sasuke torció la boca en una media sonrisa y luego le puso una mano en la cabeza:

- "Come." – Le ordenó en un tono suave también.

La kunoichi disgustó la tortilla y cuando finalizó le dio las gracias por la cena.

- "Hay un yogur en la nevera, ¿quieres eso o prefieres una fruta?" – Aunque la única fruta que había fuese una manzana.

- "No tengo más hambre." – Contestó, dirigiéndole una mirada vacía que no le gustó.

- "Apenas has comido." – Indicó él –. "Te estás quedando muy delgada."

- "He dicho que no tengo más hambre."

Bruscamente, Sakura se levantó y se marchó de nuevo a la habitación. Sasuke frunció el ceño, no soportaba esos prontos que se gastaba la chica pero debía tener paciencia. Recogió todo y lavó el plato. Cuando regresó a la habitación se encontró con que Sakura había abierto otra botella y bebía sin descanso de ella.

- "¿No te he dicho que pares?" – Se notaba molestia en su voz.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia ella, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama con la intención de quitarle la botella. Ella sonrió y gracias a la cercanía, el Uchiha pudo percibir cierto tono rosado en sus mejillas, debido al alcohol.

- "Vale, vale, ya lo dejo." – Rió ella, mientras escondía la botella tras su cuerpo.

- "Para ya de hacer esto." – Su voz sonó cansada cuando lo dijo.

Se había sentado al borde de la cama, dejando las piernas fuera. Sakura se le quedó mirando un momento y luego contestó:

- "¿Hacer qué, Uchiha?"

- "Todo esto para llamarme la atención." – Contestó tajante.

Sakura dio un largo sorbo a la botella de sake y luego la dejó sobre la mesita de noche de la izquierda, ya que ese era el lado para donde Sasuke estaba sentado. En un rápido movimiento, la chica se le había subido a las piernas sin que pudiese evitarlo, dejando sus rostros a una escasa distancia. Esta vez Sasuke simplemente se la quedó mirando, sin hacer nada por apartarla. A ver hasta adonde llegaría este juego.

- "Al menos desde que hago esto te tengo más cerca de lo que nunca podría haber imaginado." – Le susurró con voz seductora, mientras su brazo derecho jugaba con los cabellos azulados de la nuca del chico y su mano izquierda se adentraba bajo la camisa del chico, que desde los tiempos del entrenamiento con Orochimaru, se había acostumbrado a llevar camisas abiertas y aun hoy no había perdido la costumbre.

A pesar de la agradable sensación que le producía el contacto de Sakura, Sasuke ni se inmutó y mucho menos expresó nada en el rostro, no estaba dispuesto a darle esa satisfacción a la chica, la cual desprendía un aliento a alcohol que no le agradaba.

- "Al menos cuando éramos pequeños sólo tenía que protegerte, ahora tengo que cuidarte también." – Comentó en el mismo tono, usando un seguro golpe bajo que le devolvió la expresión fría al rostro de la chica.

- "En ningún momento te he pedido ayuda Uchiha, estás aquí por propia voluntad." – Le recordó, visiblemente enfadada.

- "Estoy aquí porque eres una niñata que se está autodestruyendo." – Le aclaró, visiblemente inalterado, pero con cierto brillo de superioridad y triunfo en el rostro que sacó a Sakura de sus casillas.

- "Siéntete orgulloso entonces, porque tú fuiste mi maestro." – Agregó con voz amenazante.

Acto seguido, con la mano que hasta ahora le había estado acariciando los cabellos, los agarró fuertemente y tiró, obligando a Sasuke a girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dejando el lado derecho de su cuello libre. Sakura se inclinó antes de que él pudiese reaccionar y le dio un profundo mordisco que le dejaría marca. Sasuke no soltó ningún gemido de dolor, pero sí un bufido, y eso era bastante para que Sakura sonriese con arrogancia. Se quitó de encima de él y se sentó cerca de la cabecera de la cama, donde volvió a tomar su botella.

Sasuke se llevó la mano derecha a la zona mordida y le lanzó una mirada de odio, que pasó a ser una de furia cuando la vio con la botella nuevamente. Ahora sí que _Sasuke-kun_ había perdido los nervios._ ¡Maldita Sakura!_

- "¡Basta ya!" – Exclamó el Uchiha cabreado por la actitud de ella.

Le arrebató la botella en un rápido movimiento pero esta vez no iba a permitir que le quitase su última botella. Le agarró de las manos para tratar de recuperar su bendito sake, pero Sasuke tenía más fuerza por lo que acabó zafándose de ella y bebiéndose de un sorbo el alcohol que quedaba, que bajó como fuego por su garganta. Pero Sakura quería su sake, y si era necesario se lo arrebataría al Uchiha de la boca, por lo que se lanzó sobre él y le besó, buscando un rastro de la bebida en su cavidad bocal. Por el impulso, Sasuke había caído hacia atrás sobre la cama y Sakura encima de él. La chica buscaba el sake insistente pero lo único que halló fue la fogosa lengua de Sasuke, que se movía igual de rápido que la suya, saboreando esa sensación explosiva que le daba el sake al beso. A pesar de no hallar su preciado alcohol no se retiró, y ambos no fueron conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo hasta rato después, mientras tanto, se concentraban en disfrutar de ese lujurioso beso. Era increíble como sus lenguas, hambrientas, se devoraban desatando el deseo reprimido de toda la noche. Sus manos también habían cogido vida propia; las de Sakura se habían agarrado a los cabellos de Sasuke, mientras que las de él subían y bajaban por esas piernas que tan interminables le parecían. Tal y como lo había empezado, Sakura se apartó bruscamente dejando a Sasuke con ganas de más.

La chica le dio la espalda y se mordió los labios, furiosa. Por su parte, el chico se quedó tumbado asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Se incorporó lentamente sobre sus codos sintiendo que algo iba mal.

- "Sakura…" – la llamó.

- "¡Maldita sea Sasuke, joder!" – Exclamó con ira mientras se tiraba de los pelos en un acto de histeria. Entonces se giró y Sasuke se sorprendió al verla llorando por culpa de la furia e impotencia que sentía –. "¡Necesitaba desahogarme y vas y te bebes la última botella, joder!" – Exclamó casi gritando –. "¡¿Es que nunca me vas a dar una tregua o qué?!"

Sasuke parpadeó confundido, mostrando emoción en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

- "¡¿De qué hablas?!" – Cuestionó sin entender, con una ceja alzada, lo cual no hizo más que enfurecerla aun más.

- "¡Quería emborracharme y perder la conciencia porque hoy se me ha muerto un paciente!" – Antes de que Sasuke pudiese decirle algo, continuó –. "¡Ya sé que cada día muere alguien si es lo que vas a decir, pero joder, era mi paciente, murió en mis manos!" – Lloraba amargamente la kunoichi –. "Era un ninja, como nosotros. Después de que muriese estuve dos horas consolando a su novia quien no paraba de llorar."

Hizo una pausa en la que Sasuke no se atrevió ni a moverse.

- "Yo… puedo entender en parte el dolor que siente esa chica." – La voz de Sakura se había vuelto más suave, más quebradiza –. "Cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru la primera vez, una parte de mí murió ese día. Me pasé meses llorando tu partida, incluso años." – Era la primera vez que Sakura le hablaba tan abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos por lo que le había impactado y no sabía cómo reaccionar –. "Pero tú estabas vivo. Si te hubiese pasado algo, yo… me hubiese muerto de pena… no sé cómo va a poder seguir adelante esta chica… el dolor que debe estar… sintiendo, tiene que ser… horrible." – El llanto le impedía a Sakura no entrecortarse –. "Yo… no podría seguir…"

A esta altura, Sasuke no lo aguantó más y la abrazó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, para que sintiese que estaba ahí, con ella, para que dejase de sentirse sola y abandonada, sentimientos de los que Sasuke era perfectamente consciente de haberle provocado a la chica. En el fondo de su corazón, Sasuke se sentía culpable por todo el dolor que les había causado tanto a Naruto como a ella, y jamás pensó que le afectaría tanto. Para él no era comprensible que alguien le pudiese proferir tanto amor, tanto cariño, y el dolor que Sakura había sentido todo ese tiempo era la prueba de todo el amor que le había brindado y que él había despachado tan inhumanamente. Pero aquel era el Sasuke vengador, el que sólo vivía para matar a Itachi, y ahora que ya no existía ese ser, el Sasuke de ahora… bueno, en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo era el Sasuke de ahora, lo único que tenía claro era que se sentía responsable del dolor de Sakura y que quería compensárselo.

A Sakura le sorprendió ese gesto emotivo que le estaba brindando Sasuke, es más, se preguntaba si eso estaba pasando o era alguna alucinación provocada por el alcohol. Pero el tacto estaba ahí, le sentía abrazándola, sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo algo acelerado, y por encima de todo, ya no se sentía sola, sino protegida y acompañada. Su dolor estaba siendo abrazado por quien lo provocó. Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, dejando salir hasta la última lágrima amarga de su ser que iría a perderse en el torso donde tenía enterrada la cabeza.

Sintió como Sasuke le daba pequeños besos entre sus cabellos y eso le hizo agarrarse a los bordes de su camisa, para luego penetrar sus manos y acariciar su torso, a la vez que subía hasta su cuello y palpaba su rostro, haciendo que el abrazo se distanciase un poco pero sin romperse. Sasuke sintió como esos finos dedos buscaban sus labios hasta encontrarlos y acariciarlos suavemente; no podía aguantar más, tenía que volver a besarla, lo necesitaba.

La atrajo hasta sí y volvió a unir sus labios, en un beso bastante diferente al anterior, el cual le había pillado por sorpresa. Acarició sus labios mientras la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo en ese abrazo posesivo. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, acariciándolos, transmitiéndole la seguridad y el confort que deseaba. Sakura abrió sus labios y le incitó a que entrase en su boca, donde su lengua le dio el recibimiento. Sentir el contacto de su lengua le provocaba un agradable escalofrío que no quería que cesase nunca. Sakura había vuelto a cogerle de la camisa y lo atraía aun más para sí misma, intentando profundizar el beso todo lo que fuese posible. Volvía a sentir sus pechos sobre su torso y cómo estos se habían endurecido respecto a la primera vez que los había sentido esa noche. Sin soltarla y sin cortar del todo el beso, la fue tumbando en la cama, en busca de una posición más cómoda. De sus labios pronto pasó a su barbilla, que le indicó el camino hacia su cuello. Sakura no ponía ninguna dificultad, sino que se estiraba indicándole por donde continuar. Recorrió su cuello y se detuvo entre éste y el hombro izquierdo de ella para proporcionarle un mordisco en venganza al que le había dado ella anteriormente, claro que se lo dio mucho más suave. Sakura soltó un gemido que le hizo sonreír y ella vio su sonrisa, que aunque arrogante, tenía algo nuevo que no lograba definir.

Sasuke apagó la luz ya que la veía molesta, y volvió a los labios de Sakura, los cuales extrañaba. Mientras la besaba sentía como su deseo iba creciendo y esa blusa que llevaba puesta le daba muchos huecos por donde una de sus manos podía colarse. Acabó introduciendo su mano izquierda desde su pierna hasta su cadera y subió hasta la cintura. Pronto llegaría al pecho pero entonces sintió un respingo algo brusco por parte ella, que además había dejado de besarle.

No le hacía falta luz para ver que Sakura sentía inseguridad y miedo en ese momento. La verdad que para ser su primera experiencia de ese tipo quizás se estuviese pasando. Sacó la mano lentamente para luego posarla en su rostro y acariciarla mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios y luego otro en la frente. No podía continuar, no de ese modo; necesitaba saber que Sakura estaba segura, y aparte, la chica estaba borracha, quizás si no lo estuviera esa escena nunca habría pasado. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar eso por un momento.

Se tumbó a su lado atrayendo el cuerpo de ella para sí, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Temía que si la soltaba todo hubiese resultado ser una ilusión. En realidad, el que ahora tenía miedo era él, miedo a que lo que estaba viviendo ahora, por el motivo que fuese, no fuera real.

Sakura se dejó abrazar pero le correspondió también, haciendo que una de sus manos se agarrase a su pecho y la otra subiese hasta sus cabellos para acariciarlos. Esa sensación reconfortó a Sasuke quien cerró lo ojos para disfrutar aun más de sus caricias. Sakura también cerró los ojos y le susurró una frase mientras le rozaba los labios:

- "Te quiero."

Como respuesta, Sasuke cortó la mínima distancia que había entre ellos y la besó, descargando en ese beso sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

Por cada review recibido regamos a Zetsu para que pueda hacer su fotosíntesis n.n


End file.
